Carbuncle (summon)
Carbuncle is a summon that appears in various games. Its ability is called Ruby Light, sometimes called Ruby Power, and casts Reflect on the entire party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V :''For the enemy page, see Carbuncle (Final Fantasy V) Carbuncle is a Level 4 Summon obtained in Exdeath's castle after defeating it. It is a secret boss. ''Final Fantasy VI Carbuncle is an Esper in this game, under the name Carbunkl. It is obtained automatically in the Magitek Research Facility. It costs 36 MP to summon. It teaches the following spells: *Reflect X5 *Haste X3 *Safe X2 *Shell X2 *Warp X2 Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here Carbuncle is a Guardian Force. It is obtained by Drawing from the Iguons in Deling City. Its summoning animation starts with it appearing from a hole in the ground. After that, it jumps up and casts "Ruby Light" on the party, granting them the Reflect status Abilities learned from Carbuncle are listed below: ''Triple Triad *The Carbuncle is a Level 9 Card. *It has no elemental attribute. *1 Card can be refined 3 Glow Curtains. *To obtain: Win against CC Group Heart in Balamb Garden. Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here Carbuncle is an Eidolon that can only be summoned by Eiko Carol. It is obtained through the Ruby, which is found automatically upon entering the Iifa Tree. Its short animation only casts Reflect, but its long animation casts Protect in addition to Reflect. Although it normally uses Ruby Light, the Add-on jewel Eiko is equipped with will alter the Carbuncle's "attack", by switching the ruby on its forehead with the Add-on equipped: *'Diamond:' "Diamond Light" casts Vanish (short animation) or Vanish and Protect (long animation) *'Emerald:' "Emerald Light" casts Haste (short animation) or Haste and Protect (long animation) *'Moonstone:' "Jewel Light" casts Shell (short animation) or Shell and Protect (long animation) ''Final Fantasy XI Carbuncle appears as one of the summonable avatars in Final Fantasy XI. Upon completing a quest, which is basically a tour of the weather on Vana'diel, you gain the job of Summoner and also Carbuncle. He has weak physical attacks, but has useful skills like Healing Ruby and Shining Ruby, a healing spell and a defensive spell respectively. Players also have more control over Carbuncle's actions than other Avatars, making him a favorite for tasks such as pulling or kiting mobs. While Carbuncle is usually considered the weakest player-avatar, Carbuncle Prime is, in enormous contrast, quite possibly the most powerful enemy avatar in the game, and can be faced in a seperate sidequest. A somewhat weaker version of Carbuncle Prime (in comparison) tends to appear in different areas of Limbus at random when opening treasure chests. Carbuncle is also the name of a server in ''Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Carbuncle is an airship in ''Final Fantasy XII, though in Revenant Wings, Carbuncle is the rank 2 Holy summon. His special, Ruby Light, heals all characters in range. It is the only Vhari which can cast a multiple unit healing spell - making it one of the most commonly used espers. ''Final Fantasy XIII Carbuncle is set to return as Summon http://finalfantasy-xiii.net/media/scans/v-jump/11.jpg. Final Fantasy Tactics Carbuncle can be summoned to cast reflect on all allies for 30 MP. It costs 350 Job Points to learn. In the American release, the Job list spelt it as "Carbunkle". Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Carbuncle can be summoned to cast reflect on an area. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Carbuncle appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Carbuncle appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Carbuncle is an earth element card, and has six cards under his name. The player can see him on the overworld, since you must locate him six times to get all six of his cards. Itadaki Street Portable'' Carbuncle appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology The carbunkel was a mythical creature reportedly sighted in the Americas by Spanish conquistadors. It is described as a small creature, either a bird or a mammal, that has a gem in its forehead crystallized from the brain of a dead dragon. According to superstition, it is good luck to catch a carbunkel. Carbuncle is also an archaic term usually taken to describe any unfaceted and convex gemstone, particularly those red or garnet in color. Category:Final Fantasy V summoned creatures Category:Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance summoned creatures Category:Chocobo Tales cards